A Tangled Web
by The Hooded Menace
Summary: When Raven replies to Titans East's request for healing, she doesn't know that there are more sinister forces at work than a sprained ankle. Will she be able to stop them and keep her secret relationship with Aqualad? Sequel to The Power Of The Sea.
1. Chapter 1

_At last, the start of the long-put-off sequel to The Power Of The Sea! This is a bit different than I originally planned, but that just means more surprises to come. Some things will not be as they appear, and things may get more complicated. Updates will be slow until after the holidays ... Probably._

_I don't own Teen Titans, though I was very good this year, so maybe I'll get them for Christmas. But you should give me reviews for Christmas! And maybe fanart? :3_

**A Tangled Web:**

**_Prologue_**

It was pure coincidence that Raven was in the main room of Titan Tower when the call came in from Titans East. The girl was preparing a midmorning herbal tea, craving its calming effect, especially against the noise of Cyborg and Beast Boy battling it out on the Gamestation. Their sound effects, along with those of the game, filled the air, so that she almost didn't notice when the beeps of the game stopped. Only vaguely curious, Raven turned towards the screen. Instead of seeing a flashing 'Game Over' sign, she saw a familiar face, framed by her trademark Mickey Mouse hair.

"What's the big deal that you messed up our game for?" asked Cyborg, grumpy that he had been stopped from stomping Beast Boy's virtual butt, "Some villain you need us to beat?"

"Nothing you can do, Sparky," Bumble Bee replied, looking as if she'd like to throttle the metal man through the screen, "I was wondering if we could borrow Raven."

Upon hearing her name, Raven levitated to the screen.

"What's the problem?" she asked, her tone masking her true concern. Until a few weeks ago, news that the Titans East needed her would have brought little concern. However, after Aqualad came to help her with her fear of water and ended up winning her heart, any news about Titans East sent her emotions into a frenzy. She only hoped that something hadn't happened to him.

"We had a bit of a spat with Control Freak," said Bee, "Nothing too serious, but Speedy sprained an ankle. I was wondering if you could come down and hurry up the healing process."

There was a noise of something crashing in the background, and Bee turned from the Titans and yelled an increasingly creative string of threats, then turning back to her now-twitching audience.

"Sorry about that, but when he's like this, he's nothing but trouble, and it's driving me crazy! Fighting over any little thing; I think it's a doll now. So please, Raven, can you do something about this?"

"Sure," the Empath replied, forcing back a smile which threatened to make its way to her lips, "If Robin Okays it, I'll be right over."

Bee's relief was written all over her face.

"Thanks, girl. You're a lifesaver," she waved, before clicking out, the boys' game returning to the screen. Raven quickly headed out of the room, unable to conceal the smile any longer. Bee had supplied her with the perfect excuse to visit Aqualad, though the Titans East team leader wouldn't have known she was doing it. Their relationship was a secret, as to avoid the pressures of their teammates, especially Robin. At the thought of her team leader, Raven's smile faded. She had to make sure that he would allow her to assist Titans East, and although he couldn't really stop her if she wanted to, it would be easier if he would agree.

With these thoughts in mind, Raven found herself in front of the Training Room. More likely than not, he was training there, and the girl was not disappointed. He was decimating a punching bag; each blow looking like it would cause it to burst.

"Robin?" Raven said, carefully. She stood to the side, in case of a wayward kick, "Titans East called. They need my help."

The boy paused, wiping away the sweat from his forehead.

"What's the problem?" he asked, eyes narrowing through the mask, "They in some sort of trouble?"

The girl took a step towards them.

"Nothing I can't fix," she replied, "Speedy has a sprained ankle, and he's driving Bee crazy. She wants me to help it along so she doesn't kill him."

Robin smirked.

"Some people just can't handle injuries," he said, and Raven snorted.

"Someone has a short memory," she retorted, having not forgotten when Robin's arm was injured. He shot a wounded look at her.

"I wasn't that bad," he said, almost looking as if he was going to pout.

"You were too," Raven said firmly, "So, can I go now?"

"I suppose," Robin relented, swinging around and giving the bag a savage punch. It nearly came off its hook. "But watch out for Speedy, and Aqualad too. They get too friendly, if you ask me."

"I will," said Raven, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "It should only take me a day or two."

Robin nodded and returned his focus to his training, and the girl took it as her cue to leave. She transported to her room, taking the time to pack a small bag, and then took off, happy to have a peaceful flight.

The weather was calm, but at Titans Tower East, trouble was brewing.


	2. Patient And Patience

_As promised, fluff to be followed by fluff! And then action._

_**A Tangled Web:**_

**Patient And Patience**_**  
**_

By the time Raven landed in front of the tower, it was early evening, the air brisk but not cold, and the sky only starting to lose its vibrancy. Like the Tower in which she lived, the tower of Titans East lay beside the sea, and she closed her eyes, the scent making her feel as if she was still home.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Aqualad, exiting the tower and making his way towards the Empath. At the sound of his voice, a smile shone on her face, brighter than the glare of the tower's windows in the ebbing light.

"I bet it cost more than that to get Control Freak to hurt Speedy so you could bring me over here," Raven said, a teasing glint in her eyes, "Convenient that it's not that serious, but still something that needs to be taken care of swiftly."

"I can't take credit for that," Aqualad laughed, taking her by the hand and pulling her close, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to take advantage of it."

Smirking, he placed his other hand on the small of her back and then dipped the surprised girl, leaning in and stealing a brief but smoldering kiss. The tinkle of breaking glass rung in the distance, followed by the sounds of an angry female. Raven looked sheepish.

"Oops," she said, gently pulling herself away from Aqualad, "Guess we'd better go in before anything else breaks."

"As you wish," the Atlantian replied, going ahead to open the door for her, mock-bowing as she passed.

Raven was barely three steps in the Tower before Bee jumped her.

"Girl, you have no idea how happy I am to see you," she said, grabbing her by the arm and nearly dragging her across the room, "I have had it up to HERE with Speedy. One more minute and I might have done him in myself."

The Titans East leader stopped in front of the couches, and for a moment, Raven stared. The area looked like a toy box had exploded – there were Legos, remote controlled cars, puzzles, game systems, puppets, paddle boards, yo-yos, and bouncy balls everywhere.

And, overlooking the mess, was Speedy, who was giving sulky looks while trying to operate a yo-yo.

"I see what you mean," Raven said, shoving a stack of comic books off the couch so she could take a seat, "What is he, six?"

Ignoring a cry of "HEY!" from the patient, Bee managed a smirk.

"He has no attention span, so he might as well be. We've been throwing anything at him to keep him quiet."

Raven smiled to herself.

"Did you try a mirror?" she said in a dead-panned voice, and Bee gave a real smile.

"Can't say I've tried that."

The Empath turned to Speedy, who was grumbling over their remarks. His ankle was propped up on a mountain of pillows, an ice pack atop it.

"How much can you move it?" she asked, summoning magic to her hands for an examination. His answer didn't matter, but Raven found that most people were more comfortable if they were being distracted by light conversation.

"A little," Speedy replied as Raven dipped her now-glowing hand to his ankle, "Is this going to hurt?"

A whooshing sound followed, and the twins popped up on the couch, chattering in Spanish. Raven had no idea what they were saying, but she assumed it wasn't good by the color that Speedy's face was turning, an assumption proved correct when Bee started yelling at them.

"He's not going to die, you two, so SHUT IT!"

The twins skittered away, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

Raven sighed.

"As I was about to say, it shouldn't hurt. Right now, I'm assessing the damage, and it's definitely just a sprain, although it is a nasty one. I'm going to lessen the sprain now, so you can have some mobility, but it will take at least one more session to completely heal it."

With that, Raven brought her other hand to the ankle, it glowing a slightly different color, and began to work. It was quiet work, only broken by the occasional "Are you done yet?" from Speedy, which was silenced by one of her trademark death glares. After a half hour, she stopped, standing to her feet and stretching.

"Are you do—" Speedy started, but Raven interrupted.

"For now. You need to let your body heal itself for the next twenty four hours and then I can repair more of the damage. If you're lucky, that's all it will take."

Looking less sulky, Speedy nodded. Bee tossed him a pair of crutches.

"Get up, Arrow Boy, it's dinner. No more TV trays for you."

Speedy immediately started to argue with Bee, and Raven suppressed the urge to laugh, heading towards the kitchen instead. She could smell something delicious and she was starving, as healing always took a lot out of her. Looking inside, she felt the need to laugh return, as there was Aqualad pulling something out of the oven, with fish-shaped oven mitts and a fluffy white apron.

"You can cook?" she asked, startling him so that he nearly dropped the pan.

"Yes," he replied, after a quick save, carrying the dish to the table, where a salad and a bowl of garlic bread already rested, "You like lasagna?"

"If it tastes as good as it smells," Raven said, sitting down at the table. Aqualad sat next to her, leaning in close.

"Raven," he said in a low voice, "Do you want to sneak out with me tonight? It could be our first real date."

The girl's cheeks flushed a becoming shade of pink, and she nodded. Before they could say anything else, the rest of Titans East swarmed in, grabbing at the food as if they were a horde of starved weasels. Raven sighed, then grabbed her share of food before it was all gone. Night could not come quickly enough.


End file.
